Little Wolf
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Heart undone, skin burned, passion ignited, lesson learned. (Rated M for a later sexual chapter).
1. Chapter 1

Little Wolf

Alena knew Fenris' markings hurt, so she spoke softly to reassure him. "I won't do anything to you. Guide my hands, guide me. I don't want to unknowingly hurt you. Tell me at any point if you don't want to do this. I am fine with that too. I won't rush unless you ask me too. I will give you all of me, only if you want it".

Alena Hawke and her family were unknown in Kirkwall. But in Ferelden Alena in particular was a fearsome warrior and had gained the nickname Black Hawk, due to her long, flowing black hair and her effortless use of weapons. She was lusted after by men and women alike. Still, she interested him still as when he became a member of her little rabble. He watched her closely. She was very small, a bit over 5ft he estimated, but very tough. Maker, she threw many a man wanting her over her shoulder like they were as light as feather.

Denerius was dead, so was Hadriana, so why didn't he feel free? He was, but he didn't really understand the word. It floated about in his mind, being cast aside for more important words like survival, pain, Hawke. Damned woman, get out of my head.

He decided to drown his sorrows, when he saw Hawke walking towards him. There was fire in her eyes. What fire though he could not decide. "Can we talk Fenris?". "Of course, actually there was something I wanted to say". She nodded to him to continue. "After I killed Hadriana, I was a bit hasty in my anger. You did not deserve my wrath. I apologise". There was a tinge of sadness in his voice. "It's okay Fenris, I was being nosy When I see someone I care about going through a differcult time, I guess my brain decides to try and help them, even if it is not wanted". Hawke was completely honest and he saw that. "Care? You care for me?" Fenris was puzzled, no one had ever cared for him, well not with good intentions. "Yes that is what I wanted to say, I have grown fond of you". Hawke's eyes spoke with an intense passion.

Something came over him and he almost lashed out at her, the power glowing in his lyrium markings. "Hawke I, I'm sorry but you do not know the effect you have on me. You drive me insane". He gave her that (in her mind) extremely sexy glare, like his green eyes were piercing her soul. He the slammed her against a wall, she leaned forward and they kissed, passionately. Something had come over both of them.

His head began to scream, what are you doing? No, NO. He dropped Hawke and walked away. He couldn't do this, he couldn't even remember of he had ever done that before. Would he even know how to? He needed air and wine. Hawke just stood there, stunned from their kiss and him leaving suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawke was confused. Her thoughts were conflicted. Was it me that made Fenris leave or what I said? Maybe he doesn't care for me, after all, the suffering he has endured may have destroyed any chance of him caring for another. She never cried but she could feel her eyes well up. She ran to her room and buried her head in her pillow. She willed her tears away but they would not leave. So she allowed them to fall. Tomorrow is a new day, a new start.

But that new start lasted 3 years. 3 years of fighting, agony, her Mother zombie-like and dying in front of her. The pain of losing her was more horrific than any injury. More than once did she look at her own sword and contemplate ending it all right now. Yes she would leave her companions behind, leave him behind but she couldn't deal with anything anymore. She longed for death.

That night she sat on her bed, her dagger an inch away from her wrist. She heard a sound behind her and turned her whole body to see Fenris grab the knife out of her hand. "Hawke! How will this solve anything? Running away solves nothing, death solves nothing!" She wondered if he was talking about his past, he never ran from his captors. "I can't do this anymore. There is a hole in my heart, far too big for me to cope. Yes I am running away from this, and yes you may think I am weak but Maker I am sorry, but I am thinking of me for a change". She grabbed another knife from her bedside drawer only to have that snatched away too. "Oh now you care? Now I choose to be weak and what? Will you be my savior? Will you end this? All you have to do is pull out my heart. No more pain. Suicide is far too simple a thought". After that long rant she had had enough of everything, and of him.

He suddenly grabbed onto her and wrapped his arms around her, and he wouldn't let go, despite her protesting. "You think I never cared for you until now? You're wrong. I thought if I left you suddenly you would hate me and find someone actually worthy of your affections. I am a slave Hawke, I always will be. It is ingrained into me, not just in the lyrium. I became scared that night so I ran. I wasn't ready for that, yet I began it. I do not deserve you, but I cannot sit idly by and watch you kill yourself. I love you Hawke. I am aware this isn't the right time to be saying that but I can't fight my feelings anymore". For the first time, his voice wavered.

She took the knives from his hand and put the on the floor. She took his head in her hands and put her mouth to his forehead. "I have been in love with you for those 3 years. But battle always came ahead of you. You are so dear to me. But I didn't want to hurt you, unknowingly of course. I am sorry for that night too. I wasn't ready for that, I should have stopped you. But I saw anger flicker in your eyes, and it made me afraid. If this does go anywhere, let us take it slow. At our own pace". Hawke's voice was soft, it soothed Fenris who nodded at her. "I agree". They held each other again for what seemed like forever. "I love you too Fenris" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Alena awoke to a dawn chorus of beautiful bird song, to see a still asleep Fenris laying laying next to her. Nothing had happened last night, which she appreciated. Although that did little to satisfy that little niggling voice in the back of her mind telling her to jump him and eat him. She knew that was the little bit of lust that she had left for him, her other main voice in her head was of her love for him. She didn't want to do anything with him that was just for her lust, it may dispel that craving, but she would regret it later on.

She slipped out of bed quietly and grabbed some new clothes of change into. She admired his handsome face for a few minutes. His angular jawline, strong cheekbones, and those eyes that penetrated her soul and made her heart race. They were the purest, forest green colour. And his ears, she adored them. That naughty bit in her mind wondered if he liked them being nibbled. She knew it was still early so put a blanket over Fenris and kissed his cheek. She left the room but heard a shuffling sound. She turned and saw Fenris had gotten up and strode toward her. He wrapped his arms around her again she couldn't stop grinning. They left the room and ran downstairs to meet her fellow companions.

That grin was noticed by everyone, especially Varric who wrote something down, although he got a quick glare from Fenris and quickly stopped. Alena laughed. "Right, so, what's on the agenda today? Alena asked and got bombarded with missions.

Four months later the chaos in the city was becoming unbearable The people spoke of betrayal, blood being spilled in the name of magic, people being murdered for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They turned to Hawke for help and she knew she had too.

She gathered her friends in her home. They all talked for hours about what their plan would be. They'd need new weapons, new armor. They were fighting against the Knight-Commander Meredith, who had used her power to command her army to slaughter all mages. Alena's sister was a mage, Anders was a mage, and she would be damned to let them, or anyone else be murdered by that traitorous bitch. Meredith had a meeting in a few days, that would be when Alena and her group would attack. There would be resistance, they knew that, but they would fight for theirs, and the mages lives.

One thing remained. Alena knew that Fenris disliked mages. So him agreeing to fight confused her. She had said he could sit this one out, but it was a fight, why would he turn that down? After the group's discussions, Alena sat on the balcony outside her room. The cool wind blew through her dark locks and felt good on her skin.

"Hawke? Are you okay?". Fenris walked behind her and put his hand on her back. "I'm fine, just that talk overwhelmed me a bit. With this battle, all this suffering could be undone. Meredith's knot of pain is unraveling. So why do I still feel like there may still be a problem after the battle?". "Victory is never assured, and you know that. That scares you, as it does me. It should, it is in our nature to fear it. Victory is a glorious word, but look beneath it and you see it's dark teeth clawing at the so called victors, hence why some go mad after their victory". Fenris had a point, is victory a good thing? She held his hand to her face and nuzzled it.

"Hawke?..." Alena had never seen that look on his face before, it was a look of peace, inner peace perhaps. Maybe Fenris was finally able to let his inner turmoil go. His face became scared. "Fenris are you okay? You look troubled". He took her face in his hands and whispered gently, "I want to make love to you". Alena knew she was ready, but was he truly? "Are you sure? I am, but you need to be 100% on this. This can't be taken back". "Yes, I have thought about how it would be, how it would feel and all of me is ready. I wish to give myself to you Hawke". She leaned into him and they began to kiss, slowly and gently. Slowly giving in, slowly tearing down each others defenses. Like a dance, like a battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Alena knew Fenris' markings hurt, so she spoke softly to reassure him. "I won't do anything to you. Guide my hands, guide me. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me at any point if you don't want to do this. I am fine with that too. I won't rush unless you ask me too. I will give you all of me, only if you want it".

He appreciated that. He gave her that sinful smile, which made her stomach do backflips. He put both of her hands on his face and kissed her again. He was allowing her to destroy the carefully built walls he had in his mind. He never thought he would do that, but with her meaningful presence, undeniable beauty and gentle touch, he knew she wouldn't take advantage of her security breach.

Fenris grew a bit bolder, and his hands rested on the bottom of her back. "I'll nod to let you move your hands around". He nodded and Alena moved one hand to his striking white hair and the other to his ear. She moved her hand through his hair and down onto his neck, softly on his markings. He nodded again so her other hand rested on his heart. As they kissed, she felt his heartbeat quicken. She stroked down his neck again and it's beat gained even more speed.

She broke their kiss and began kissing his neck. Shivers ran up Fenris' spine, and it certainly was not from them being outside in the now cold wind. He took her hand and led them inside, the hearth of the fire rushing their already warm bodies. He nodded again so she began kissing the bit of exposed chest that his armor didn't cover. The shivers were back again, but this time it ran all the way up to his neck. Maker, her lips felt incredible on his tortured skin. They were so pure and delicate, but no longer did he feel unworthy of them.

He nodded as Alena's fingers were on the straps of his armor, she slowly undid them and took it off. She took a minute to marvel at his physique. He was muscle, but fairly lean muscle. His abs perfect. Her mind whizzed for that minute, and she had to regain control of it. She looked up into his entrancing eyes as she bent her body to kiss his exposed chest. He gave her the okay. She kissed every curve, every muscle, even ran her tongue up the sides of his body. She trailed her tongue up to his neck and then up to his mouth.

Their kiss quickly became passionate and she let him take off her tunic. Fenris' returned her kisses all over her neck, chest and stomach, She moaned softly when he kissed her neck. Now that made him feel like he had a fever. He barely noticed when she had undone her breast band. He stood up straight and purred at her. Now she became feverish. She purred back and he fought off the frenzied urge that clawed at his mind to throw her on the bed and have his way quickly. He wanted this to be special, not over before it had barely begun.

Fenris took a while to look at her figure. Her stomach was flat and toned, her figure a small hourglass, her breasts were perfection to him, not big, but not small. He took a nipple in his mouth and her head went back a bit. Her soft moan was back, only this time, more than one. He took her other nipple in his mouth and noticed that that one was more sensitive than the other, as her head shot up again and her moan was more intense. She had only just noticed that her breath was hitching in her throat. She had been with a man before but he had never pleasured her, only himself.

He stood up straight again and put her hands on the laces of his leather breeches. She put his hands on the side buttons of her soft linen trousers. He undid the buttons and her trousers slid off. She stepped out of them and he let her hand slip under the leather. Fenris tried to suppress a moan, but with one touch of her feather-like fingers on his crotch made him fail. She smiled and her hand slipped deeper. She kissed down his throat and started to rub him. Feeling him become more aroused under her was making her become more aroused. If she became even more, she wondered if her thin underwear would slip off by itself.

Alena kneaded him gently, the heat she was feeling was wonderful, she could only imagine how hot Fenris was right now. She then smirked as he spun and sat her on the edge of the bed. He knelled between her legs and his teeth pulled down her underwear. Is he going to?...Oh Maker yes he is. He started to lick her. She knew there was no way she'd be able to suppress any moans now. He held both her hands in his, so she couldn't muffle her sounds. Naughty little Fenris, she thought. She had never had this done to her, but from the way it was feeling, she knew immediately that she loved it.

His skilled tongue found her to be very warm, moist and sweet. Then he moved it over her sweet spot and that was it, no more soft moaning Hawke. Now she was biting her lip, pushing her hips forward, her breathing was erratic, her moans becoming louder. He slipped only the tip of a finger in, so he could feel her tighten even more. He felt her pleasure come in waves, each stronger than the last. The last wave was too much and she howled. He nibbled her sweet spot as her breath regained some composure. Not for long he smirked.

Alena lay back on the bed as Fenris threw his breeches off. She crept up the bed until her head was on a pillow. He prowled up the bed, eyes hungry like a wolf, catching it's prey. He kissed her gently, then bit her neck fiercely. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time. He entered her slowly, her heat enveloping him.

Slow thrusts were exchanged with firmer, harder thrusts. Both moaning loudly. His moans were delicious, to her that voice moan was Heaven in her ears. Her moans were equally delicious, her voice driving him to madness. He flipped her over so she was leaning down, and on her elbow, face buried in the pillow. He pushed in all the way, and hit the entrance to her womb. He had shifted so he could feel himself move down a particular, pleasurable place for her and him.

Alena felt him move against something that felt rough. It felt odd, but good odd. Fenris couldn't get any deeper, and she was glad for the pillow, her moans where so loud, if anyone heard them, they would think she was injured and rush to her aid. He felt her push back as he pushed in, creating a pleasurable friction that drove both to the edge.

She then felt tight, she was anyway, but unusually tight. Like a vice around him. He flexed himself and moved slowly against that spot, firmly stroking it. Her body felt like it would explode, and then her womb felt sticky, and sure enough, a clear fluid was dripping out of her, and it wasn't his. Her body convulsed for a few seconds, and it felt so good, she was practically eating the pillow now. Oh Maker, stop my head spinning. Now she knew what it felt like for a man to orgasm.

But she wasn't done yet, and neither was he. She pushed back firmly against his thrusts in, and his moans became growls, intense, sexual growls that made her melt. A few minutes later, she felt his body tense. A loud, guttural growl confirmed that he had let the ultimate pleasure hit him, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

They both collapsed and Alena grabbed a towel. "Maker, now that was wonderful". Alena looked into Fenris' beautiful dark jade eyes. "I love you". She cleaned herself up and gave the towel to him. He did the same, threw the towel across into the washing basket and cuddled her against his chest. "I love you too, my dear, beautiful Hawke". They both fell asleep, knowing what true love's bliss felt like, and it felt truly perfect.


End file.
